


Sonnet

by samdontforgetthepie



Series: Love Lost [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdontforgetthepie/pseuds/samdontforgetthepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your wings unfurl around him, hold him close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet

**Author's Note:**

> A sonnet poem I wrote... loosley based off of Cas and Dean. Loosley. This is the first in a series of works. The rest of the series will most likley be free verse.

Your wings unfurl around him, hold him close.  
You lost him once; twice; three times, so far gone.  
You watch him resting in peace, his face glows.  
Often you will watch this man until dawn.

Your sorrowfull eyes, still sore from the cries.  
You screamed and begged, never gave up on him.  
You watched from the skies, slowly the blood dries.  
The pain that you felt, torn hard limb from limb.

Often you remember the way he cried.  
You couldn't help him, couldn't stop his death.  
The grave was cold, you had lst all your pride.  
There he was sat, alone, shallow in breath.

He slowly wakes up, and you smile at him.   
You're so glad you went, that day on a whim.


End file.
